


Nirvana

by Bakeneko37



Category: VIXX
Genre: Again, Blindfolds, Fluff, Leo is slow, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: Wonsik's new music video, apart from being a blessing for Taekwoon's ears, brought the ideal way for someone like him to confess his feelings for the rapper.





	Nirvana

"So what do you think, hyung?"

Taekwoon looked away from the screen where the vide had just ended to look at Wonsik's face, seeing the expectant and nervous expression that adorned his face "It is really good... I saw you pouring your soul for that album so it's normal it's great." He said, seeing as the nervousness broke in the form of a smile.

Wonsik had been really reserved for this album, yes they knew he was working in something, but till that day, they hadn't heard a complete song because he had kept them hidden with the argument of wanting them to hear the finished work instead of bits that could change before the song was considered as finished. They respected it and waited till the day he released the music video on their channel. He remembered Wonsik sent a message to their chat saying no one could see the video yet, that they had to wait for him so he could see it with each one.

Sanghyuk had been the first one since he arrived the dorm right after Wonsik did and from what he heard, the younger had asked if he was high because of the extravagant colours and atmosphere just to tease him. Next came Hongbin and Jaehwan, the first one jamming to the rhythm the whole time while the second waited till it finished and hugged him so tightly he felt he was going to break his ribs while saying it was a masterpiece. Hakyeon came later, the leader feeling proud of him like the mother he used to be and almost crying for how hard Wonsik was working by himself.

Taekwoon was busy due his musicals so he had been the last one to come back, but much to his surprise, Wonsik was waiting for him and dragged him to his room, sitting him down on the bed and placing the laptop in front of them, smiling at him before he started the vide and let him watch in with that excited expression.

 _“Wanted you to listen to it first hyung, but I understand you were busy.”_ Wonsik had said before the music started.

“I’m really glad to hear that, thanks hyung.”

Truth was that Taekwoon was glad to see his simple and short compliment was making him so happy. He had loved Ravi’s voice ever since he heard him for the first time, loved the confidence and dominance he showed on stage when he was a soft person with them, loved the video and even loved that damn blindfold.

“I hope the fans like it.” Shaking his head, he looked back at Wonsik, finding him lying on the bed while looking at his fingers.

“I’m sure they will, Sikie.” He said softly, staring at his face for several seconds before sighing “I… I’ll let you rest now, you deserve it, great song, Ravi.”

Even though he saw the way his expression turned sad and a faint glint of disappointment flashed in his eyes, Taekwoon stood up slowly from the bed and made his way towards the door, opening it slipping out quickly before closing it once more.

“You two are slow.” He heard Sanghyuk’s voice as he made his way towards his room.

He knew and understood what the other meant, he knew that everyone else in the group knew he had feelings for their rapper, that had an idea of what went through his mind when he stayed staring at the other while he sang or talked, knew that he and Wonsik were probably the only ones that didn’t say anything or notice it.

He didn’t remember the exact day of when he fell in love with Wonsik nor when the awkwardness of only been the two of them as a subunit turned into joy and the source of happiness whenever it happened; the only sure thing he had was that he had fallen in love with his bandmate at some point.

 _“I think Wonsik knows.”_ Hakyeon had said one day, startling Taekwoon that was trying to eat _“But just like you, he doesn’t know how.”_

Love was always a delicate thing, although their company had said they were free to date whoever they wanted, each one of them knew that starting a relationship with anyone wasn’t something they could take lightly. Their fans were supportive, understanding and in general they felt proud of them, but a celebrity starting a romantic relationship is always a huge event and none of them wanted to damage their group now that they were doing good; each one of the bitterly remembered that this was the main cause of why Sanghyuk’s and Hongbin’s relationship looked like a ‘we are just casual fuck buddies’ kind of thing for more than two years before they finally turned into something serious one day they were returning from a tour.

Wonsik seemed really excited and happy that day, he stayed at Taekwoon’s side till he retired to his room with an expression of disappointment. Taekwoon knew why, it could be they felt the same, but none of them dared to do anything about it.

_“Why do you love me baby?”_

Taekwoon cursed the song as he lied down on his own bed. He could give him a million reasons of why he did so, but none of them had intentions of coming out when the other was around.

He had managed to talk more, he was now an improved version of what he used to be when they first debuted, but even with that, he couldn’t just go and say what he felt towards the rapper, couldn’t conceive an idea of how to say those short yet meaningful words to someone he had met more than 5 years ago.

His whole body shook and his heart went wild every time he was got near him and felt his eyes on him, he turned into a puddle version of the Leo he was that was incapable of talking or saying something that wasn’t work related every time those eyes looked into his soul.

“But what if he can’t see me?”

The idea came to him like a rock being tossed at him, the answer to his questions coming in the form of a music video he had just saw. Gasping, he sat up on his bed and stormed out of his room, reaching the living room where the other, expect Wonsik, were.

“I need you all to leave tomorrow.”

◊◊◊

The others of course protested, god Taekwoon was used to their whines and childish things, but thankfully Hakyeon had been nice enough to say they had to check something with him and that they needed to go out. No one believed him, but after a couple of hits, they agreed.

Wonsik woke up to an empty dorm the next day, Sanghyuk’s bed was empty as he made his way towards the bathroom, noticing in his way that there wasn’t anyone else around. It had happened before, they tended to let him rest right after he finished an album since they knew he was dead tired and that he needed to hibernate for a day before he had to work in the comeback shows and all of that.

“Wonsik.”

What he hadn’t expected to see when he came out of the room was a Taekwoon peeking out of his room with a look that pretty much supported the fact that everyone thought he was a cat “Yes, hyung?” He said, stopping to look at him.

“Come.”

A small shudder ran all over Wonsik’s body at hearing him, but Taekwoon was pleased he started to walk towards his room without making much drama, stepping inside and looking at him with expectant yet nervous eyes.

His own heart was beating like mad, his legs were trembling under his weight, but he was doing his best to not back away now that everything was ready and set for him, he needed to be strong now.

“Is something wrong?” Wonsik questioned, seeing how the other was too fighting to not make his nervousness that evident.

“No, just sit down.” He continued, pointing at the bed.

Hesitating for a couple of seconds, Wonsik made his way towards the bed slowly, sitting down and looking at the ground for a moment before looking up at the older, his expectant eyes shining in the room, asking without opening his mouth what was going to happen.

“Do you trust me, Wonsik?” Taekwoon asked softly, looking at him.

After a moment of glancing around the room to make sure someone wasn’t hiding, he nodded “I do…”

“Close your eyes.”

Even if he had checked the room for any of his friends, Wonsik was well aware that someone could be hiding outside, waiting for Taekwoon’s call to do something, he knew this could be a hidden camera prank and although he knew Leo was still not too fond of them, it was a possibility. Sighing, he closed his eyes and stayed still, even with all of this, he felt he could trust Taekwoon, felt there was something going on, but that it wasn’t going to be unpleasant.

Warmness blossomed inside Taekwoon’s chest when Wonsik closed his eyes, a smile appearing on his face. It really felt good that Wonsik trusted him when the situation seemed to be so serious. Shaking his head, he reached to take the red cloth he had and slowly wrapped it around his eyes.

“Hyung what are you-”

“Relax, I won’t do anything bad.”

This time he could see Wonsik seemed more nervous, the rapper was actually biting his lip while he shook his leg a little, he thanked he wasn’t pulling away at least.

Wonsik was really nervous now, he didn’t know why Taekwoon was doing this. He had been blindfolded for his recent video, but for a reason this felt more intimate and having Taekwoon so close to him was almost enough to make him faint.

Breathing through his nose, he did his best to stay still, struggling against the anxiousness that was almost making him remove the blindfold and run to his room to hide, focusing instead in preparing himself for whatever Taekwoon was going to do… Even with that preparation, he jumped when something soft and warm made contact with his lips.

His first reaction was to pull away and shove him back, but his brain was stronger and kept him there, not moving away from him before little by little starting to move his lips against those, pressing himself more towards them.

“I like you, Wonsik.” Once the contact was broken, Wonsik heard a soft voice coming from in front of him “I really do.”

Anxiousness was eating Taekwoon after those words left his mouth, it could be that he was wrong, that Wonsik didn’t like him, that he had misinterpreted his expressions and actions towards him, he was terrified of the possibility of Wonsik slapping him before running out of the room.

“I didn’t know you were this kinky, hyung.”

Taekwoon was about to retort what he meant with that when he was suddenly pulled forwards, lips falling once more on Wonsik’s as he felt his hands keeping him close to him, making him blush and thank he couldn’t see him.

“Wonsik…”

“I really like you too, hyung… but I just realised that I’m a coward who couldn’t do anything, thank you for not being like me.”

“It took me a lot, your damn eyes were too much” He admitted, his heart calming down ever so slightly as he hugged the other, happiness slowly taking over his whole self “Thank you for waiting for me.”

“Now we will have to hear from the others just how slow we were.” He chuckled, sighing in content “But thank you for using your kinks to get here.”

“Wonsik, don’t make me regret it…”

“I’m just saying, I’m fine with it.”

“We will soon be the first couple to break up in less than two minutes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I blame entirely Ravi's video... like Gea, how dare he be like this.  
> Hope you liked it, kudos and comments are highly appreciated <3
> 
> Sayonara!


End file.
